Don't Let a Moment Slip Away
by Awesomerigby
Summary: When Daphne decides to move back home, Niles is heartbroken. How can he move on from the woman that stole his heart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: IMPORTANT! I made a fanfiction blog on tumblr under the same as my penname (awesomerigby), so fanfics will be on there as well!

Don't Let a Moment Slip Away

The announcement shouldn't have come as a surprise, he supposed. Everyone was moving on with their lives, and it seemed right that she would move on as well. Martin's hip was doing a lot better, and his new wife, Ronee, was always there to help in case he needed it. Frasier and Roz just tied the knot nearly a year ago, and she was expecting their first child together. And Niles… Well, what was Niles doing? He was still a psychiatrist, so nothing new career-wise. He had an on again, off again romance with a woman named Mel, but he knew this current break would be permanent because he didn't get that spark when he was with her. He never had that spark with anyone other than Daphne.

And Daphne decided that she was going to move on with her life too and move back to Manchester. She said, although Manchester could be a bit boring at times, she missed it terribly, and she was hopefully getting a new job as a physical therapist with some elderly woman. She didn't say, but Niles knew she was hoping to find some romance back home, as well. Probably Clive, he expected.

When the day she was going to leave finally came, Niles couldn't bear it. He sat on Frasier's couch, looking and feeling completely sorry for himself.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Roz asked. Her stomach was beginning to protrude a bit.

"It's not that easy."

"Sure, it is. You just say, 'Daphne, I love you.' That's it." She smiled as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Like she was one to talk; she and Frasier waited nearly eleven years before getting together.

"I don't want her to feel obligated to stay."

"Bull. You want her to stay."

"Of course I do."

"So, tell her."

"I can't."

Roz groaned. "You're so annoying. If I wasn't four months pregnant, I'd kick your ass."

Niles couldn't help but laugh. "Thank god for that."

"Frasier, your brother's an idiot," Roz called to her husband who had just come into the apartment.

"Please, tell me some news, Roz," Frasier said with a smirk. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning on Niles. "You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Why don't you call up that Mel?"

"No. It's over between us. I broke it off a few days ago."

"Well…" Frasier started to say, but the door opened. Martin and Ronee walked in; Martin was holding Eddie on a leash. "Dad, I thought the point of you moving out meant you couldn't walk in whenever you felt like it."

"Well, I've got a key, Mr. Smarty Pants," Martin mocked, holding it up to show him. "If you really wanted me out of here, you'd change the locks."

"I'm considering it."

"Whoa, what's wrong with Niles?" Ronee asked as she walked past the sofa. "He looks like something Eddie buried and dug up."

"Thanks for that simile," Niles said.

"He's torn up about this Daphne thing, isn't he?" Martin asked. He sat next to Niles and put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I know it sucks, but you've got to move on."

"I know that…" Niles sighed. Move on? How was he supposed to do that? She was leaving, and she'd probably never come back. They would communicate through phone, but he'd never see her beautiful face, hold her…. Kiss her. Not like he had been doing any of that because he never told her; he was too much of a coward.

The door opened again, and Daphne came in. She looked as bad as Niles.

"Hello, all," she said. Before anyone could say anything, she spotted her luggage near the couch and broke down. "I'm going to miss you all so much!"

Roz immediately wrapped her in a huge hug. "Oh, I'm going to miss you too!"

"I'll call every day!"

"Good! But… be sure you take the time difference into account. I'd hate to get a phone call at three in the morning because it's like noon there."

"Actually, Roz, it'd be eleven," Frasier spoke up. "Eight hour time difference."

"Shut up. When's your flight, Daphne?"

"In an about two hours, so I need to leave soon." She wiped her tears and laughed. "Oh, it's so hard…"

"Do you need a ride?" Frasier asked, but he was looking at Niles, probably trying to coax him into taking her and telling her everything.

"No, it'd be much harder. I'll get a cab."

"Oh, Daphne…" Frasier joined in on the hug. "You were such a help. Most of the time."

"Oh, shush," she cried into his shoulder, and neither seemed to care that his suit was getting wet with salty tears.

Ronee and Martin were up next. When Martin hugged Daphne, it was like he was hugging his own daughter. Niles felt a twinge of guilt; if he had told her, maybe they would have been married, and she would have been part of their family.

"You better have a good time there. And don't let that new woman butter you up," Martin ordered. "Not that I care if you become friends with her. I'm not jealous."

"Right, Mr. Crane," Daphne laughed. "Ronee, you take good care of this man; he means a lot to me."

"You don't worry about a thing," Ronee assured her. "I'll only break him if he really pisses me off."

After Daphne was finished saying her goodbyes to everyone else, she turned her attention to Niles. He got up and approached her at once.

"Dr. Crane."

"Daphne."

She threw her arms around him tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Niles slowly returned the hug, ignoring his aching heart. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Don't let anything get you down. You'll have that special someone…"

"Thank you, Daphne." He supposed having someone would be fine. It would be a loveless partnership, but he didn't want to be alone. But, sometimes he felt he would rather be alone if he couldn't be with her.

"Goodbye," Daphne said to them all, wiping her eyes with a tissue. She gave Eddie a big kiss on the head before grabbing her luggage and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Niles stared at the door, hardly believing she was gone. He wanted to open it and run after her and tell her everything, but his feet were rooted in place. All he could do was stare and ache over what could have been.

Niles took a deep breath and left the apartment. He wasn't going after Daphne—it would be completely unfair to go after her now that she was moving on—so, instead, he went home.

The Montana felt strangely eerie. It was dark and quiet, and it was, above all, utterly lonely. He had often wished he could live in this glorious building, but recently, he found it ugly and disheartening. It wasn't empty of material goods, but it was empty of love. Even with Baby alive, Niles often felt so depressed when he came home because he came home to an empty bed. But, that was the choice he made, he supposed, when he and Maris divorced.

As he laid on the bed in the dark, Niles tried to block out any negative thoughts, but to no avail. All he could think about were failed opportunities to tell Daphne, failed moments that might give him some happiness… He could never resent Daphne for never seeing him. He could only resent himself for not allowing himself the chance for things to change.

After an hour of self-pity, Niles sat upright. There was a determined gleam in his eye, and he had made a decision. He had to tell Daphne, even if it was too late. He had to let her know that someone had loved her for years. Even when she thought no one could love her, there was someone that loved her so much it was frightening.

"Roz." Niles arrived at Frasier's apartment a handful of minutes later. "Take me to the airport."

When Roz processed his swords, she smiled. "Oh, my god, you're going to do it. Just like the movies!"

"He's going to do what?" Frasier asked.

"He's going to the airport to tell Daphne!" Roz quickly grabbed her coat. "Let's get going, you big doily."

"Wish me luck, Frasier," Niles said to his brother.

Frasier smiled and nodded. "Go get her."

Roz was nearly speeding on the highway, and she swerved in and out of traffic so fast, Niles was sure she was going to get them killed.

"Roz, can you slow it down?" he asked frantically.

"Nope. Her flight leaves in only an hour, and we've gotta make it before she gets on that plane!"

"I get that, but can you get me there in one piece?"

"You're speaking to a professional, Niles," Roz said. "I have sped to airports to catch guys more times than I could count."

"Make sure you don't tell Frasier that."

"I might, so I can make him jealous." She glanced at Niles and gave him a smirk. Niles was glad Frasier found someone who could push his buttons so easily.

"Watch out!" he yelled suddenly, and Roz snapped her attention back to the road.

"Whoa!" she shouted, jerking the steering wheel to prevent hitting a truck. Niles whammed into the door. "Don't look so frightened. I know what I'm doing."

Niles considered it a miracle that they didn't get pulled over—or killed—when Roz finally parked in front of the airport.

"Hey, you can't park here!" a worker said. "I'll have to tow it."

"Fine, tow it," Roz called as she and Niles ran into the terminal; for a pregnant woman, she could run fast. "I'll pick it up later."

Niles ran to the counter. "Excuse me, I'd like a ticket."

"Just one?" Roz asked angrily. "I drove you all the way down here. Don't I get to see how it works out?"

"Fine, two."

"We're on our honeymoon," Roz said. Niles rolled his eyes.

"Destination?" the ticket agent asked.

"Whatever's cheapest," Niles replied.

Roz rolled her eyes this time. "So glad I married you."

When they got their tickets, Niles whispered, "Be glad you're married to my brother."

"I am."

Niles went over to the board to see the flights. His eyes narrowed as he scanned it, growing more and more frustrated when it wasn't showing up.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"It's the one to London, right? At 7:30?"

"Yeah, but it's not there…"

Roz groaned and pulled her phone out of her purse. "Hey, Fras. Here's Niles." She thrust the phone into Niles's hand.

"What is it?" Frasier asked.

"What flight is Daphne on because I don't see it."

"What do you mean you don't see it?"

"Can you please?"

"Alright. Flight 410, leaves at 7:30 from King County."

Niles's heart stopped. "What did you say?"

"King County airport. Why, where are you?"

Niles sighed. "Seattle-Tacoma International."

"I'm sorry, Niles."

"Thanks," he said before hanging up and turning to Roz. "Well, it's over. Wrong airport. Damn it."

Roz didn't look too disturbed by the news. She just grabbed Niles's collar and dragged him away. "We're going to King County right now! It's only ten minutes from here."

"Yes, with no traffic. It's 6:45 on a Friday! We'll be stuck."

"Not if I have a say in it." Roz's voice had dropped an octave, and it sounded so frightening; Niles decided not to fight her on this.

Luckily, they got outside right as the tow truck arrived. Before anyone could say anything, Roz and Niles got into the car and drove off, but not before Roz gave them a look that said, "If you follow us, I'll kill you."

The traffic was just as bad as Niles expected. Everyone was going home from work, and Niles was sure it would take forever to get out of this jam. Roz didn't have any problems. She merely jerked her car around another and took a different route. There was still traffic, but it wasn't as bad, and Niles thanked God for Roz.

Roz took out her phone, despite the fact that she was driving, and called Daphne. "Hey! Are you on the plane?"

"Yes," Niles could hear Daphne say. "Is something wrong?"

"I think there's something wrong with your plane."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't wanna sound frantic, but I don't think the pilots checked the engines well enough."

Daphne chuckled. "I'm sure it's fine. There's nothing wrong with the engine here."

"Something's wrong with the engine?" a man asked frantically.

"My friend thinks so, but it's fine, I'm sure."

"How could you be sure?!" the man screamed. "Oh, god, I need to get off this plane." Niles chuckled; the man reminded him a lot of him. "Miss, miss, we need to get off the plane. Her friend thinks there's something wrong with the engine."

"What?" a stewardess asked in confusion. "No, there's nothing wrong. It's been inspected."

"Daphne," Roz whispered. "I think the turbo pipe is damaged."

"Turbo pipe?"

"The turbo pipe is damaged!" the man screamed. "Dear god, let me off!"

"Sir, calm down! There is no turbo pipe."

"See, see?! Her friend is some sort of wizard!"

Soon Niles could hear everyone on the plane screaming to get off, and he thanked God for Roz once more. Who knew she had that in her? Then again, she said she had been to airports catching men before, and he wouldn't put it past her to tell such ridiculous stories.

"Have you caused mayhem like this before?" he had to ask.

Roz winked. "Let's just say I know how to get what I want." Another way of saying she had destroyed civilizations.

When they got to the terminal, Niles searched for Daphne among the frantic passengers, waiting for their plane to be inspected.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Everyone!" a gate attendant called. "The plane has been inspected, and it's all fine. Please, board. And yes, the turbo pipe has been repaired and polished," he assured everyone.

Niles saw people starting to go back to board the plane. He still couldn't see her.

"Daphne Moon!" he called.

"There she is!" Roz said, pointing to the gate where Daphne was presenting her pass.

As they rushed to the gate attendant, Daphne was already leaving.

"Excuse me, do you have a pass?" he asked.

"No," Niles answered. "But, I really need to talk to someone."

"You need a pass."  
"Please."

"DAPHNE!" Roz screamed at the top of her lungs. Niles jumped at the sudden outburst.

Daphne came running out. "What is it? What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Okay, Niles," Roz said, patting his shoulder.

"Dr. Crane, what is going on? Is everything okay?"

God, she was beautiful. When he came face to face with her, his nerves were bubbling to the core. He wondered if he could tell her at all, but he remembered it was now or never.

"Okay, please, don't go," he said quickly.

"What?"

"Please, stay. Daphne, I am… I am…" He looked over at Roz who nodded for him to go on. "Daphne, I am so in love with you." He wasn't surprised when her eyes widened, and he wasn't surprised that he felt sick to his stomach due to the nerves.

"I have been in love with you for so long, and I am sorry I haven't said anything, but I can't let you go…"

Daphne stared at him, unable to form any words. The gate attendant, inquiring if Daphne was getting on the plane, broke the silence.

"I have to go," Daphne said sadly.

"No, you don't," Niles told her. He looked into her eyes, hoping she would tell him she loved him, that she would stay.

"I have already made all these arrangements. I'm sorry, Dr. Crane." She did look sorry. She couldn't even look him in the eye. "I think we should say goodnight now."

He stared at her. His mouth was dry, and he didn't want to say goodnight. He wanted to convince her to stay, but he knew he couldn't sway her, so, painfully he said, "Goodnight, Daphne."

Just as painfully, she replied, "Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

And she was going back on the plane, leaving Niles alone in the terminal with nothing but his ever-increasing negative thoughts, and Roz who looked so utterly heartbroken. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I thought she'd stay," he told her.

"I'm sorry."

Niles buried his head into Roz's shoulder as she hugged him and allowed him to shed the tears he was surprised he had kept in for so long.

 **Author's Note:** You can probably guess by now what inspired this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Niles thanked Roz for all her help, but he didn't want to go back to the Elliot Bay Towers and face Frasier, Martin, and Ronee. He didn't want to see their sympathetic faces, and he didn't want to hear their soft voices saying, "At least you tried." Right now, all he wanted was to be alone.

When he got to the Montana, he noticed his answering machine was beeping softly. He wondered who it could be, considering he had a cellphone. Then, he realized he had left his phone in the bedroom when he went to get Roz, and whoever called probably tried that first.

Shrugging, Niles clicked the button and sank down onto his fainting couch with a deep sigh.

"Dr. Crane," Daphne's voice came from the message. He straightened up and listened intently. "It's me. I'm on the plane, and I feel so awful. I didn't want to end our friendship with my breaking your heart…" Her voice cracked, and he could picture the tears running down her cheeks. "I didn't expect to see you, and you said such wonderful things, and I couldn't say anything… All I could do was hurt you and leave you and…" She sighed. "I didn't even tell you that I love you." Niles muscles tensed, and he felt as if he was going to faint. Did she really just say that? "I do, Dr. Crane. I love you, I love you! I need to get off…"

"Oh, my god…" Niles said softly, his hand reaching out for the answering machine as if hoping he'd somehow touch Daphne's hand.

"Can I get off the plane? I need to tell someone I love them."

"I cannot do that," the stewardess said.

"Let her off!" Niles shouted.

"Please, you don't understand!" Daphne cried.

"Miss, take your seat!"

"Please, isn't there any way to…?" Daphne's voice was cut off, and the message ended.

Niles tried pressing all the buttons on the machine, as if it would play something new, and he would get his answer. His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. It couldn't end like this, not when the question was burning in his mind.

"No, no!" He shouted desperately. "Did she get off the plane? Did she get off the plane?"

"I got off the plane," a voice said behind him, and Niles glanced over at the door to see her standing there. Her cheeks were stained with tears, but she was smiling, and he was smiling too.

"You got off the plane," he said, not daring to believe it. Niles hopped off the couch and strode over to Daphne, taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. It was the best moment of his life, and he had no idea he could feel so happy when only moments ago he felt so terrible.

"I do love you, Niles," she said when he broke the kiss. Hearing his name on her tongue… it made every bit of pain worth it.

"I love you, too," he answered. "So…" He kissed her cheek. "So much. I will never let you go again."

"Good because I don't want to be anywhere else." She kissed him again, and her hands slid around his neck, pulling him closer.

Niles and Daphne went over to Frasier's the next day, and Roz broke into tears the moment she saw them together. She hugged them both tightly, laughing and not quite believing that everything worked out so well.

"I'm so happy for you two," she said.

"Thank you, Roz," Niles said. "Really, _thank_ _you_."

Roz grinned. "See? I'm awesome."

"Yes, you are."

Niles's tears didn't come until his brother's arms were around him. Despite their rivalry that had followed them into adulthood, Frasier was always there for him, and he could never ask for a better brother.

"Hey, I'm proud of you," Frasier said.

"I'm proud of myself. And of you, of course. You picked one hell of a woman."

Frasier walked over to Roz and kissed her. "I sure did. Even though she can be a pain."

Roz scowled. "Whatever," she chuckled.

Martin—normally so hesitant with his emotions—didn't take any time at all in hugging his son and his possible—and very likely—future daughter-in-law. He laughed loudly, exclaiming that his sons finally had women he could cheer over.

"So proud of you boys!" he shouted.

"Glad you're happy, Dad," Frasier said coldly, but there was a smile on his face. "You picked quite a woman yourself."

Ronee flipped her hair. "Of course he did." She kissed Niles on the cheek. "And my… sorry, I can't call you son. It's too creepy."

Niles laughed. "Don't be. I can't call you mother, but you will be a grandma soon," he teased.

She blanched. "Oh, hell, no. I'll be Auntie Ronee."

"Pick a name yet?" Daphne asked excitedly.

"Oh, yeah," Roz answered, putting her hands on her stomach. "Hester for a girl."

Martin smiled. "That's… really nice."

"Frasier's idea."

"So, then, Martin for a boy?" he asked hopefully.

"No…" Frasier answered. "What? Don't look at me like that, Dad! Jeffrey for a boy, after Roz's grandfather." Frasier glared at Martin. "Hey, I got to name the girl, and I chose after Mom."

Martin rolled his eyes with a soft smile. "And she's really happy you did that."

Niles put an arm around Daphne, and he never felt more comfortable in his life. All this talk about babies made him think if he and Daphne would ever get to that point. He could feel their love was strong, and it would come as no surprise if they ended up married. He wondered what names they would pick out for their children, who they would take after. It didn't matter, he decided. As long as he was with Daphne, he knew he was the happiest man on the planet.

"Let's go out to lunch," Frasier announced. "My treat. To celebrate all this happiness!"

"Sounds great!" Roz agreed. "I'm starving… for pretty much anything!"

"Just keep your table manners in check," Niles pointed out.

"Shut up," she growled, backhanding him in the gut.

"Not too fancy," Martin said. "You know how I feel about those places. So expensive."

"Dad, I said my treat," Frasier said.

"Oh, that's fine then."

"Marty, you're terrible," Ronee laughed.

"Anything with pasta is fine with me," Daphne chimed in. "Of course, your choice, Dr. Crane." She grabbed Niles's hand, stroking his thumb. "Hope you don't mind, Niles."

He swallowed down the giggle rising out of his throat. "I could never mind."

"Alright, get a move on!" Martin shouted, but as he walked past, he patted Niles on the shoulder and smiled.

"We're going, we're going," Frasier assured him. He waited until everyone was out before he shut the door to his apartment and locked the door.

As they descended down the elevator, Niles glanced at the woman on his right, and he wouldn't be surprised if he woke up in bed right now to find out it had been a glorious dream. Roz must've noticed because she pinched his arm hard, and he had to bite back a yelp. He gave a nod of thanks; it was all very real, and he couldn't be happier.

 **The End**

 **Author's Note:** The Friends finale was on last week or so, and I always get really emotional about the Ross and Rachel scene in the end because it's so much tension, and she realizes she wants to be with him, and it's just aaah! So, I thought what if this was Niles and Daphne. I just had to right it. Also, there had to be some Froz because, come on. By the bay, Alice is with her grandmother in Wisconsin (that's why she's not in here haha).


End file.
